When the Hurricane Struck
by Sylver Grey
Summary: Percy's connection to his Earth was severed, to preserve his life and repay the debt they owed him, the gods sent him to a different dimension until Hecate can reinstate his connection. Armed with new gifts, will he survive? or will he fall to the new words super powers? after HOO and during YJ
1. A New Beginning

**A/N here is the rewrite I promised, Percy has less powers and all of superman's vulnerability. Thanks to stetsonbennet for the idea**

**Stetsonbennett: I originally planned to make him superboy but after watching a few episode I found that I quite like superboy so yeah.  
**

Percy was in a pod when he woke up, there seem to be ice all around him but with the power increase he received from his dad the cold doesn't bother him anymore. His memories are a little fuzzy but he remembered the feeling of being torn in half as he feels himself being pushed away from the earth by a giant invisible hand. He tried to collect his thoughts to remember as best he could.

-The council of the gods, Mt. Olympus a few moments ago-

"_Cursed" said Hecate, goddess of magic._

_Percy felt like his body was being demolished bit by bit; it feels like chimera venom and an injection of Styx water at the same time, in Percy's opinion it sucks in the major league._

"_Impossible," claimed Poseidon "the residual power I feel on my son is of the Earth, and the Earth mother was vanquished by Leo Valdez, she could not have cast a curse this powerful"_

"_She did, mere moments before the son of Hephaestus destroyed her" Hecate answered._

"_Then wouldn't it have affected my son?" inquired the god of the forge._

"_Not necessarily." answered Athena "It was Perseus' blood that awoke the Earth mother, which means she has a direct connection to him through her core."_

"_But then- You're daughter!" exclaimed Poseidon "We need to protect her, I will not let my son suffer the knowledge that he will leave his beloved unguarded and under the curse."_

"_The spell was cast with great power, but not enough to affect two demigods." said Hecate._

"_Thank gods." said a very weak voice._

_Everyone turned to look towards the source, the mighty hero of Olympus surrounded by a transparent ball of fire, Hestia's fire, the only thing keeping him intact despite Gaea's curse._

"_Dad please talk to mom, Paul, and Annabeth; tell them that I'm sorry and that I love them very much."_

"_My son…" Poseidon could no longer keep his emotions. The seas raged, hurricanes roared, the earth trembled. The god of the sea is grieving his soon to be lost son._

_Zeus, proud and obstinate Zeus, stood up from his throne and gazed upon the father and son with sorrowful eyes. With a deep breath he started speaking._

"_Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, you have saved the world and our family several times, a feat no one else has accomplished. We are not without gratitude; we will not allow you to be destroyed when you go through the space between worlds._

_Zeus casted his eyes downward towards the floor, "Gaea's curse has already ravaged too much of your body to save it but Hermes has found a solution. There is a dimension that has created a body without a soul, a berserker with no temperance and wishes for nothing but destruction, slave to his instincts. The body is powerful however created from a hero and we believe it will be sufficient to sustain your soul, your essence._

_Zeus waved his hands towards his two brothers Hades and Poseidon. "You have powers that connect partly to the domains of us three, which means that we can enhance your essence to make sure you will get to where we wish you to go. Your new body already has powers in its own right; Flight, speed, strength, heat vision, several sense enhancements, and invulnerability. With my blessing you will retain the flight and part of the strength, your control over storms will be enhanced exponentially and gain the power of lightning and electricity."_

_He motioned towards Hades._

"_With my blessing you will retain the invulnerability because the Styx runs in the underworld as well as the sensory enhancements. Your affinity over the earth shall increase as well." said the Lord of the underworld with a gentle smile in his direction "you have befriended my son, and because of you I gained acceptance with my family."_

_Poseidon then stood up and looked lovingly in his son's face "My blessing will increase your mastery of the oceans, the seas, and any body of water; you will be unparalleled in our element. I will also imbue your sword with the essence of my trident. You will retain godly reflexes and speed but not to the level your new body currently possess, your godly essence will also burn away the remaining powers of the new body.  
_

_I love you my son, please live your new life to the fullest." whispered the god of the sea while the flames finally dies out and the shining golden essence of his son is ripped from his body towards the new world._

_The seas, hurricanes, and earthquakes stopped; yet still the god cried and mourned for his lost son._

-Project Cadmus-

With a deep breath Percy returned to the present he remembered going through a very tight tube which is weird seeing as he had no body at the time. He can see his reflection in the frost covered glass what was just moments ago tamed hair turned windswept raven coloured hair, and what was bright blue eyes surrounded by black turned green and white. He felt his chest skin knitting, curious he pulled his clothes neckline and looked down, he saw a scar with a backward S contained in a pentagon shaped slowly healing. Unfortunately he doesn't have much control over his enhanced strength yet and accidentally ripped it off. Sighing he decided he needs to get out of the pod (how he knew it was a pod? Well he didn't know) because he is slowly getting claustrophobic, so the sea doesn't like to be contained sue him.

He braced his hands on either side of the pod and slowly applied pressure, well I say slowly but it's an ADHD kid we're talking about, so he sent the door flying, oops.

Alarms blared as he stepped out of the pod but Percy paid it no mind, He walked to the door and knocked three times getting a feel on how thick the door is, he somehow knows that he is around five hundred plus feet underground.  
_'Like hazel'_ Percy thought.

He struck the door once, twice, thrice, denting the circular door before finally bursting through. He ran around startling scientists and weird imp like creatures alike, until his underground sense told him that three floors above him were just made of concrete not even reinforced. Launching himself he burst through the three floors when he landed in front of a tall big horned creature. It was momentarily startled but quickly composed its face to a passive smirk.

"Nice horns." Percy said, mentally kicking himself for the sudden and probably rude statement.

"Thank you" the creature said "I didn't know Cadmus created a third clone, though you don't look like Superman at all."

"Uh, maybe you know me by my former look, sculpted hair, black and blue eyes? Oh and I don't want to be rude but who are you?"

"I am Dubbilex, and you're description sounded like Project Match." Dubbilex said

"I did remember reading that on my pod door." said Percy tapping his chin.

Dubbilex's horns glowed and Percy felt the same thing when gods are trying to communicate with him mentally. Percy pushed it back; it was weaker than the gods so it's not that hard.

"You're mind feels different, not to mention you stopped me from getting in." said Dubbilex passively. "Incredible another genomorph gaining an identity, very well brother follow me I will lead you to the outside world.

Turn out Percy was right in accepting Dubbilex's help. He led Percy to a closet and provided him with clothes; jeans, a dark green shirt, and shoes. While leading him to the outside he also regaled Percy with the tale of his so-called brother Superboy, who was made as a living weapon but was freed by Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad; and is now a superhero. Percy didn't really know any of those people to Dubbilex saw fit to give a rudimentary crash course on this world. He can't remember everything but after letting Dubbilex in his head he was able to retain most of it. When they got to Basement Level 1, Dubbilex guided Percy to a guy wearing a blue and black body outfit with a golden helmet and a small shield.

"Guardian" Dubbilex called out, making the man look towards them.

"Who on earth is that Dubbilex? I don't remember ever seeing him before" Guardian said which Percy thought was quite rude

"This is Project Match; he was superman's first clone and like Superboy developed an identity as well."

"Exactly how many Superman clones do you have stashed in pods?" Guardian growled to Dubbilex.

"He and Superboy were the only ones." Dubbilex replied

Guardian turned towards Percy

"So what can I do for you Match?" He asked

"My names Percy Jackson," he began and I'd like to meet my brother.

-Mount Justice-

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." said Red Tornado to the team.

"Batman to the Cave" came from their communicators as soon as Red Tornado finished speaking.

"Finally!" yelled Kid Flash as he zoomed towards the control room

"We read you Batman" Red Tornado answered.

"Just minutes ago we received a call from Guardian about Project Cadmus."

Two images went up side by side on the screen. One is a Superboy look-alike wearing a white solar suit, he is encased in a pod with the words 'Project Match' on it; the second is a guy in jeans and a dark green shirt, with windswept black hair and green eyes.

"This is Project Match the first Superman clone Cadmus created, unfortunately like Bizzaro he was uncontrollable and wishes for nothing but destruction. A few hours ago, he underwent a metamorphosis to the image you're seeing on the left. He has also adopted a name, Percy Jackson, and he wants to meet his brother, Superboy."


	2. Daughter of the Sky, Son of the Sea

**A/N: Please note that though I have watched, finished and repeated young justice probably 6 times (yes it rocks!), I don't have their lines memorized so please to take it against me. :P**

The beautiful woman caught Percy off guard.

About twenty minutes after the man called Guardian called the Justice League a very beautiful woman in a red and blue bathing suit, tiara, and silver bracelets knocked on the door asking for him. It's not really the beautiful face or the sultry body or even the strength that rolls of her in waves, it's all because as soon as she stepped into the building he felt the essence of the Olympian gods. If the information given to him by Dubbilex would be trusted then she's called Wonder Woman

She went straight to Percy and looked him over.

"You look nothing like Superman or Superboy." she said.

"So I've been told." Percy cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh, you might think me crazy but why does your presence feel like part of Olympus?"

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.

"How…?" She asked  
"Did I mention that I'm not really the owner of this body?" Percy said nonchalantly "I'm from a different dimension, I was cursed to be rejected by my Earth so Zeus with the help of his brothers sent my essence through a dimensional rift and infused it with this body. Before you asked I didn't know I could use so many big words in one sentence."

To her credit there was almost no sign of surprise from her face, she raised a finger to her ear to activate some sort of communicator.  
"Wonder Woman to Batman, I'm bringing the boy to the cave he has quite a story to tell."

With his enhanced hearing Percy was able to make out a scratchy "Copy, I'll inform the team and I'll head there now."

-Mt. Justice-

The boy is telling the truth or at least that is Batman's conclusion, it wasn't so hard to believe either; dimension travel is possible and possession is definitely not unheard of, heck they even know of the existence of the greek gods thank to Diana. Still the thought of an army of teenagers and kids fighting all powerful gods, and this particular kid, defeating immortals since the age of twelve.

Bruce Wayne has learned long ago that trusting unknown people can be very dangerous, and this boy is full of the unknown, still it's not right to lock him up for things that he can't control. Thankfully the team is currently at the Happy Harbor Power Plant fighting an aerokinetic android thus giving him time to think about what to do with the boy.

"Son of Poseidon huh," said Diana to Percy "It's been a while since I met a demigod."

Percy just looked at the one they call Wonder Woman. It was making Diana a little bit uncomfortable but it's not like he's leering at her, rather it feels like he's studying her. After about five minutes of intense scrutiny Percy spoke.

"Daughter of Zeus" he announced, it wasn't a question and it impressed Diana.

"How did you know?" she asked

"I had a friend in my world named Thalia who was also a daughter of Zeus. I can see the family resemblance you know, from the black hair to the blue eyes. Interestingly enough, I think the hair is only with the greek children of Zeus, I know a roman son of Jupiter and though he has the same eyes as you and Thalia he has blonde hair." Percy told Diana.

"Interesting" Diana mused. Her own mother first told her that she was made from earth to save her from Hera's wrath.

The automatic door opened and Batman walked through cutting off Percy and Wonder Woman's little get to know each other session.

"Percy Jackson" Batman said letting the name roll of his tongue "based on your tale earlier and seeing as that new body of yours is a clone of Superman, you have a plethora of powers that would make you one of the most dangerous beings on this planet. Like it or not you are a threat, I don't like to let possible threats roam free."

"What are you suggesting Batman?" asked Diana.

"He is going to be assigned a guardian; someone that can teach him about this world and what it means to hold unprecedented powers, someone to show him the difference of right and wrong on this world, someone that can keep him in line." Batman concluded narrowing his eyes at the demigod.

"I'll do it" announced Diana, surprising both Percy and Batman. "I have a lot of things I wish to discuss with our new friend as well."

"Do I really have to?" asked Percy

"Yes" Batman said simply before turning around and walking to the Zeta Beam Transport

-Somewhere in London, Wonder Woman's secret training ground-

Training with Diana was harsh to say the least; however it does remind Percy of what life at camp was like, they've been training for only a month but he's already gotten used to his new body. Hand-to Hand combat, Weapon Training, Power Training; he has decided that since he's going to be stuck in this world indefinitely he might as well put his abilities to good use. Diana has disapproved at first, as it seems she has taken to thinking of him a surrogate brother, but with some coaxing and bribing her with around four gallons of strawberry ice cream (she's weirdly attached) she relented. He has made his first appearance as Diana's partner, or sidekick - he honestly doesn't care what people think about him, when Diana went to fight a woman with the power to change into a giant. While he's not as powerful as Superman or Diana, he learned to augment his punching power by creating a compressed hurricane on his fist and detonating it the moment his fist made contact with the opponent, Giganta didn't stood a chance. It was that move that made Diana dub him as 'Tempest' to the local reporters before they flew away.

"That's it for today Percy" said Diana, they were having a hand-to-hand combat sparring match and both she and Percy were soaked in sweat.

"That was tough" Percy complained "I'm going to be sore for at least a week"

"You've improved so much so I'd say that it's worth it, I felt sorry for Metallo when you ripped his suit open three days ago" Diana admonished.

"Yeah well, he was asking for it." Percy said "although he got me thinking what he's doing in Gateway City."

Diana just shrugged her shoulders

"That reminds me" she told Percy "Batman's been bugging me to get you to join the team."  
"I don't know" said Percy "I want to meet my new brother but I'm a little scared to join them, I'm not much for socializing."

"Non-sense, besides they could use the help. People are already very impressed with your heroics" Diana said placing both her hands on Percy's shoulders while trying to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Diana." said Percy.

"You will be a great hero one day little cousin, I'm proud of getting to know you" she gave Percy a warm hug that he returned.

Unfortunately Diana received a frantic call on her communicator and Percy with his enhanced hearing was able to hear what was relayed.

"You can't make me sit this one out Diana, especially if Superman himself is having trouble with this enemy" Percy said giving Diana his wolf glare.

"This is a League problem Percy."

"This is the world's problem cousin, if the league fell then the world will suffer. I am one of the idiots living in this world now!"

"Very well" Diana gave in "I want you promise me that if I gave you the order to flee, you flee"

Percy looked down, his brow scrunching up. "fine." was his simple answer

-Mt. Justice-

Batman is in front of the team giving them a briefing about their latest mission.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" said Kid Flash

"In the end it took the combined power of ten leaguers and Wonder Woman's new partner Tempest, a total of four hours to dismantle the android." Batman continued like there was no interruption at all.

"Wonder Woman has a partner? And his name is Tempest?" Kid Flash asked confused.

Robin touched his glove and activated his wrist computer.

"Tempest, formerly Project Match, Cadmus' first failed attempt at a Superman Clone" Robin said the end in a questioning tone.

"Was he the person you told us about a month or so before?" Superboy asked Batman.

"Yes" was the Batman's simple response.

"I really do have a brother" said Superboy.

Wally looked over to the screen on Robin's wrist computer and let out an impressed whistle.

"Listen to this, defeated Giganta, Killer Croc, Livewire and Metallo; been assisting Wonder Woman in Gateway City and London; aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, flight, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, invulnerability, been known to manipulate certain metals, once recorded to have shot lightning from his palm." He elbowed Superboy on the arm "You don't just have a brother man; you have a kick-ass brother! Even Superman can't do some of those things"

"How come he was allowed to join your battle?" asked Aqualad

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. I remember when you forced us to stay behind when Wo-Tan tried to blot out the sun" Robin continued

"He wasn't allowed" Batman answered "However Wonder Woman saw it as an opportunity to train him further." Batman gave out a tired sigh "Since she acted out of procedure Wonder Woman was given a two-week suspension from league related business, however since both she and Tempest played an important role in taking down the Android, Tempest was given the offer to join the team."

"Only if you would take me that is." A young sounding voice called out from the Zeta tubes.

"_Recognized Wonder Woman, recognized Tempest" a_nnounced the robotic voice of the Zeta computer.

The team looked at the new arrivals; Wonder Woman in her heroine outfit and Tempest in civilian clothing, Superboy staring at his brother particularly.

"Hi brother" Percy raised his hand in salutations

The team and especially Superboy doesn't know what to think, on one hand it is the Leagues' database that classified Percy as a Superman clone, on the other he looks absolutely nothing like Superman and Superboy. He stands taller about 2 inches and with a lean build like a swimmer, instead of Superboy's tamed hair he has messy windswept hair, finally rather than bright blue eyes his sparkle a sea green colour.

"I'm Tempest, but you can call me Percy Jackson"


	3. Schooled

**A/N Thank you for all the good feedback, thank you as well for all of those who gave me constructive criticism, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I took some liberties with the fight scene, between robin, kid flash and superboy. Though I kept the important parts**

**Mulangumulangu and the watcher: Sorry but I don't really like the super soldier from Amalgam comics and he already has an indestructible sword/trident so a shield would be a bit over kill in my opinion. That being said I like the idea of a third super clone that wants to replace him, still thanks for the suggestion and I hope you still like the story regardless.**

Percy has no idea why Diana sent him to Gotham City in the first place, Batman and Robin already polices the place and from what he had gathered the times he met Batman was that the guy is fiercely territorial. Still he has to give the dynamic duo props; they're able to handle this big, weird city without any powers at all.

According to Diana, the Batman is involved in a league case involving the Parasite and Robin is with his brother on the Amazo guarding mission, looking around to the couple of giant plants that he's barely able to handle and the irritating laugh of the insane clown chick that's been peppering him with cartoonish bombs, he's starting to wish Batman allowed him to go on that mission.

Yep, the clown chick's been very annoying. In fact in his mind Percy has evolved her from clown chick to clown bitch. She's been complementing Percy's Tempest outfit and it was getting on his nerve. He was wearing a dark green armoured and long sleeved suit re-purposed from his old solar-suit, denim jeans with a garrison belt with Wonder Woman's **W** emblem on the buckle, black platinum lined combat boots, finger less black gloves, and a domino mask.

He felt a vine curl around his waist and started using him as a hammer, smashing him against sides of buildings.

"Maybe I *smash* should *smash* be paying *smash* more attention *smash*." Percy reflected

"Oh no, keep spacing out sugar, it gives me more giggles" laugh Harley Quinn, throwing three lit bombs at him

He waved one arm in a sideways motion and willed a whip of air to redirect the bombs towards the red head in green leotards that has the same powers as a daughter of Demeter. Said woman, named Poison Ivy, if Percy recalls the name right, summoned a flower tipped vine which opened its petals and in a manner of speaking swallowed the bombs. After a small poof the vine died and petals opened slightly releasing black smoke.

"You'll pay for hurting my baby!" Ivy yelled up at him

"Lady you're the one who forced it to eat the bombs!" Percy argued

He grabbed the vine that's still wounding itself around his waist and flew up into the air. He's not strong enough to uproot the plant or snap it in half just by pulling so instead he used the water from Gotham's sewers and willed it to blast from the four closest manhole covers from him. He commanded the water to form the shape of an octopus, all eight arms tipped with sharp edges and used it to cut through the stems of the plants eight at a time.

"NO!" Ivy shouted shaking her fist up at him as Harley pulled her biggest bomb from the brown burlap sack she seemed to be carrying on her back. It was easily one and a half times the size of Percy's head.

"Honey, you should get us out of here. This little baby of mine packs a really good punch line!" and in what was supposed to be a conspiratorial whisper to Ivy but was heard by everyone still around nonetheless "I got it from Mr J. Oh my beloved Mr J"

Her eyes turned to hearts for a few seconds before hefting the bomb on her shoulder and in a surprising show of strength hurled it towards the perimeter Gotham PD has formed. A flower rose from the ground and swallowed the two women before sinking back below the pavement. Percy's got no time for the two of them though he raced towards the bomb. Creating a mini-hurricane from his waist below, much like Red Tornado to augment his flight speed, he decided against touching the bomb as it might detonate and he's not sure if he has enough durability to escape that explosion unharmed, plus all the bystanders that will definitely get hurt. He called the water octopus he created earlier (he decided to call it soupy) it turned to a formless blob of water that sped to the bomb and wrapped around it. He called the winds as well to jet the bomb high in the air; keeping it in the water cocoon he forced the winds to form a sort of ball around it. A sudden boom erupted and the Gotham sky turned from blue to a bright orange consuming an area of around three blocks and might have been bigger had Percy not threw gale winds against it. Mindful of shrapnel that Batman somewhat view as evidence, seriously that guy can find DNA sample from a block of Swiss cheese a mile away from the crime scene, he did his best to contain the explosion with air shields as the water cocoon evaporated with the initial explosion.

The strain is seemingly being proven to be too much, all of his muscles are contracting even his toes are curled in response to his determination. After what felt like an eternity the explosion begins to shrink and Percy started to let his muscles relax, black spots are dancing around his vision as he collapsed to his knees heaving and sweating.

"Easy there son" said Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham PD. Another police officer came over handing him a jug of water

"Thank you" Percy said

"You saved a lot of good lives son, it's the least we could do."

Percy drank just a little bit, preferring to douse his face with water. The contact with his element allowed enough strength to get up and fly towards home thinking of his brother. He wasn't able to talk to the team much as they have a mission and he was forbidden by Batman to accompany them on it, saying that he was currently an unknown factor with the team and he may mess up their established hierarchy. However he is quite concerned with his brother, since he didn't seem to be in the best mental state. Percy can practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves, anger he believes is directed towards the Man of Steel, he can definitely understand seeing as Superman practically avoided him the first few weeks. Good thing Diana took over and gave him an older cousin.

"I'm just going to help out in whatever way I can" he thought

Percy altered his flight path to the nearest Zeta tube intending to go to the cave.

-Mount Justice-

"_Recognized Tempest"_

Red Tornado was busy with the mainframe of the cave monitoring team locations, visual feeds, and radio contact (or most likely the surprising lack of).

"Greetings Tempest" he spoke in his mechanized voice.

"Red Tornado, good to see you again." Percy answered "How are they doing?"

"Quite well I must say, there were complications but Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian are currently in pursuit. Robin and Kid Flash have re-grouped and discovered how Ivo tracked the parts and are about to commence their pursuit."

"I'm sensing a 'but' after that sentence" Percy said

"Indeed, there will be a five minute interval between the arrival of the parts and the arrival of Superboy. It is more than likely enough time to put the android together."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, that was his brother out there, about to go into a situation that taxed the league's most capable members

"If it's agreeable to you, I would like to give you your first mission as part of the team." Tornado turned towards Percy "Head over to their location and rendezvous with the team, if possible prevent the android from being re-assembled, if not then eliminate the threat."

"No need to tell me twice." Percy muttered then ran for the Zeta tube

-Gotham Academy, Gymnasium-

"Superman must be so proud" taunted an old known as Professor Ivo

His creation, the android Amazo, is currently choking Superboy lifting him about a foot of the ground using the strength of Superman. Suddenly Amazo was peppered on the side by a multitude of balls, it didn't have much of an effect but it did stun Amazo long enough for Robin to shoot a Taser with two prongs attached to cable. Taking advantage of the distractions Superboy to struck a powerful kick at the android's gut making it drop him. A few spinning red disks flew through the air sticking to Amazo's torso, a couple of beeping sounds after the disks exploded making Amazo stagger backward about a step or two. Superboy launched himself at Amazo again,

"Access: Martian Manhunter" Amazo said making Superboy pass through him as though he was made of air

"Access: Captain Atom" Aiming his left palm he blasted Superboy with a concentrated beam of pure energy making Superboy hit the opposing bleachers

"Access: The Flash" Amazo then sped through the Robin and Kid Flash delivering blow after devastating blow at the end catching Kid Flash by the throat and lifting him in the air

"Superman" Amazo's eyes turned red, preparing to incinerate Kid Flash. Luckily an arrow came from behind Wally narrowly missing him and forcing Amazo to call on Martian Manhunter's power and turn intangible effectively releasing Kid Flash from his grasp.

With a loud yell Superboy leaped to Amazo striking him with a 1-2 punch combination on the face. Unfortunately Amazo still has his eyes charged and blasted Superboy hard right on the S-Shield making him stagger, grabbing Superboy and hoisting him again, Amazo kept blasting eliciting a scream of pain from Superboy.

"Let my brother go!" a loud animalistic growl sounded rousing the team to see Superboy's predicament. They didn't have time to act on it however as a glowing figure flew through the roof smashing a hard right at the android freeing Superboy

Superboy raised his head to see his brother standing protectively in front of him; he was surprised to see Percy glowing with bolts of electricity travelling intermittently around him.

"Unknown ability detected: Scanning" Amazo voiced

"You again?!" cried out the professor in the stands "Why must you insist on ruining my tests?! You even stopped Amazo from killing the Wonder Woman."

"Glad to be of assistance." Percy said in a calm hollow voice

"Electrokinesis, origin unknown, unable to replicate; eliminate target, priority: Alpha"

"Access: Superman" Amazo blasted Percy with Superman's heat vision; Percy merely aimed both hands towards Amazo with a gesture reminiscent of one holding small balls in each hands. The electricity traversing his body obeyed his will without question creating a bolt of lightning that intersected with Amazo's heat vision blast

"The Wonder Sidekick thinks it can take on the power of the league?" Ivo commented from a safe distance in the stands, it was obvious that though Percy is giving his all Amazo's beam will eventually overpower his lightning "How amusing."

That one comment pushed Superboy's already heated temper to the boiling point.

"You want to see me use my anger?!" he yelled at Ivo as he launched himself up to the stands towards the professor. Scared, Ivo flailed to get away from Superboy's landing point; he got away just in time as Superboy smashed the bench he was sitting on with the landing

"Amazo, Protect you creator! Priority Alpha" Ivo yelled at the Android forgetting that Amazo has declared eliminating Percy at Priority: Alpha already. Confused the android looked towards his master ending the heat vision attack, he was about to launch himself at Superboy when Percy's lightning struck him head-on pushing and ramming Amazo towards the concrete wall of the gymnasium effectively keeping him there. Seeing this Percy maxed out the voltage that he can currently supply with a loud roar, nearly blinding Robin and Kid flash, scorching the gymnasium floor, and instantly overloading most of Amazo's insulation

"Martia-tian Manhu-hunter" Amazo declared his circuitry sending out sparks from the lightning attack. Phasing through the wall he re-appeared a few seconds later right in front of Superboy, reconstituting his tangibility as Superboy's fist passed through his head. The moment he turned completely tangible the unaccounted density from blew off the android's head. Superboy lifted the Androids body and threw it down to the court but the time was enough for Ivo to complete disappear. Aqualad and Miss Martian finally arrived to Robin and Kid Flash dismantling the android and Superboy approaching Percy who is currently at his hands and knees heaving with all the power he's put out today black spots was dancing across Percy's vision but he was able to remain conscious.

"B-brother" Superboy stuttered slightly on the unfamiliar word

"Hi brother, are you hurt?" Percy asked

"You're worried about me?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"You may be tough and indestructible, but you're still my brother." Percy smiled at Superboy

Superboy was left speechless; he felt a warm feeling rush all over him, as he realized that he's not really as alone in this world as he thought. He still wants to prove himself to Superman, but with his brother and his friends by his side he can wait as long as it takes. One day at a time Superboy told himself.

"One day at a time" he muttered looking around at his friends. Percy gave his new brother a small smile before giving in to his exhaustion and passing out.


	4. Welcome Artemis

**A/N: I am sorry for the long absence. I've recently made a career change and I am now with the Largest Search Engine in the world, there was a long adjustment process for me getting used to a desk job but here I am now and I have an update for you my dear readers.**

-Unknown Bunker-

The sounds of steel striking steel kept ringing in the workshop as a curly haired teen kept banging his hammer on a piece of steel on his anvil, the teen's father is twenty feet away assembling a support structure for a pair of wings connected to a harness; done right the device will give the wearer the ability of flight. It was patterned from an invention of old, a pair of wings that allowed a father and son to escape from a mad king's dungeon, unfortunately the son died because of his own foolishness.

The curly haired teen looked to his right where some of his friends are working on their own part of the project. A blonde haired male and a black haired female both with electrifying blue eyes are charging electricity to a few bags of silver throwing discs of the curly haired teens design.

A curly haired female with golden eyes sat on one side using her abilities to coat even more discs with steel known as Adamantine, mined from Mount Olympus, while her boyfriend, a big, beefy Chinese looking teen is operating a small computer trying to run simulations on which tech to add and which will be rendered useless depending on any situation.

Finally a blonde haired female with grey eyes and a brunette with kaleidoscopic eyes are finalizing the designs of the suit itself, for function and aesthetic.

The curly haired teen kept banging on the piece he was working on, they need to finish this quickly as they only have a three hour window to send someone over and he fully intend to do his best for his friends to be as happy as he was when he finally got back to the woman of his dreams.

Speaking of which, he looked behind him and saw the caramel haired wonder, she was braiding copper wires with amazing finesse and despite the soot in her hands and the smudge of grease on her cute nose she still looks as beautiful as he has ever seen her.

-Line Break-

-Mt. Justice-

The team are relaxing on the beach right outside Mount Justice, and basically acting like teenagers. Water was splashed around, sand thrown, friends tossed into the water, and at one time an epic sand castle was built until they abandoned it when it grew taller than Kaldur. Meanwhile two really buff teenagers are wrestling on the sand much to the amusement of their friends and to the supreme delight of Megan.

At first Superboy has no idea why people like the beach so much, his education from the genomorphs showed sand as a gritty and rough substance that sticks to the body, his microscopic vision showed them to be small, sharp, shards of lime and silicon, plus they get everywhere; meaning he's going to have a hell of a time getting the stuff off him once they hit the showers. Despite all that he found himself enjoying the day. His reflection served him poorly at the moment however as his brother tackled him in the midsection making him grunt with the impact, he managed to keep his footing though as he bent down and wrapped his arms around his Percy's chest. With a mighty heave he threw the teen upwards ending up with his brother landing in the water with a huge splash. Everyone laughed, as Percy surfaced with a rogue grin. Suddenly two water whips shot out of the water and wrapped around Superboy's ankles, it dragged him on top of the water at the speed of a jet ski, until the water below him blew out like a geyser sending him up and landing on Megan's life preserver. Both of them sank for a few seconds until the water spat them out, he landed on the beach lying on his back and Megan landed on him face first. The Martian blushed for a moment before getting off him and pulling him up.

He laughed again and his brother went out from the water laughing as well. Despite him still having a grudge on the man of steel just having Percy in his life cleared a lot of the pent up rage he's been carrying around. The envy and jealousy he had for his friends with their relationship with their mentors had been a huge blow to him, specially Megan's relationship with her uncle, and when he learned of his brother being under Wonder Woman's tutelage struck an even bigger blow.

He tried to help around Metropolis to get Superman's attention but it was for naught as the Man of Steel obviously didn't want anything to do with him. After Percy regained consciousness in the cave when they faced the Amazo android he learned that Percy faced the same stubbornness.

"Once upon a time, I had a brother as strong as you and very sweet named Tyson. He was left behind when I was killed in my world and sent here, even now I can imagine his heart-broken face and how his eye would stare at nothing, drowning himself in his work because he will never see his brother again.

"and yet for a long time I rejected him, I denied him as my brother and didn't want anything to do with him. All he ever did was for me, and he very nearly sacrificed himself to save me, our friends, and the world. It took me thinking he was dead before I realized that I love him; that I have always wished for a brother. I don't want to make the same mistake Superboy, I know we have only just met but that doesn't change the fact that you and I share the same DNA, we are brothers and I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe." Percy clapped a hand on Superboy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, telling him the one thing that will changed his perception of the world to a positive outlook.

"You are not alone in this world anymore." His eyes showing the sincerity and the depth of his emotions

That day more than ever is when Superboy considered himself whole; it doesn't matter if Superman doesn't accept him. He has his friends and he has his brother and that is enough for him.

Hours later found the team assembled on the briefing area in front of Arrow and Batman, they were being introduced to a new team mate. The young woman was blonde with blue eyes, she was beautifully tanned and wearing a green suit with a green mask covering her face; her name was Artemis. It was that exact moment that Wally chose to zip into the cave decked in full beach paraphernalia.

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B03"

"The wall-man is here!" Wally shouted gleefully, unaware of the league members and the new addition to their group

"Now let's get this party star-unh - ted?" he finished rather dispiritedly as he noticed the people in the cave.

"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis began "I love the uniform" at which point a fine dusting of red started creeping on Wally's cheeks

"What exactly are your powers?" She finished

"Uh who's this?" Wally asked trying to recover from his embarrassment

"Artemis, your new teammate" she answered plainly

"Kid Flash, never heard of you" was the rude reply

"Um she's my new protégé" Arrow said butting in

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized: Speedy, B06"

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore, call me red Arrow" Roy announced as he passed the Zeta tube

"Roy, you look-" Green Arrow wasn't able to finish however as Roy butted in

"Replaceable?" he said casting a superior look on Artemis which made Percy frown at the rudeness

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo" Green Arrow answered rather desperately, which Percy filed for future reflection, Arrow seem to really want Roy to understand

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy said with a sneer "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis and Percy are getting pretty annoyed with the stupid arrogance Roy has been displaying

Percy tuned out at the conversation by this point silently counting to one hundred, he was getting really ticked off by Roy's arrogance and Percy is very close to snapping. He vaguely picked up a doctor Roquette and that she has created these mini robots that can eat through anything and store any raw data they can get. Once again Green Arrow made a little plea that he and Roy can team up and help her but the arrogance and superiority complex of Roy in his answer is really chaffing at him. It reminded him of Octavian and he has no good memories of that little Scarecrow.

"You brought this to the team; it's their mission which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done" Roy said starting to walk away

"_Breathe in, Breathe out Percy"_ he told himself, unfortunately it was no use, his ADHD made him blurt out to Roy

"So the mighty Speedy is not good enough to protect her huh" he said to Aqualad rather loudly "and you guys actually made me think that he's good"

Roy paused a second before continuing to walk away.

"He thinks he's superior than everyone when he doesn't even know the proper way to act, I expected more after reading the file on Speedy" he continued, he noticed Roy pause this time and he has a feeling the archer is gritting his teeth

"What are you talking about?!" Kid Flash demanded angrily

"Well just that he's so hung up about the league induction when he acts like a petulant child that's been denied his candy" _Also like Nico when he found out Bianca died_. Percy continued his head.

"It's Red Arrow!" Roy yelled turning to Percy his face Red

"Yeah well, you're not worthy until you acquire some maturity, _Speedy_" Kid Flash is looking at him indignantly, while Aqualad and Robin are more understanding, they're not blind on the way their friend are acting but they don't like him being humiliated in this way either. Before they can decide on a proper course of action, an arrow flew towards Percy which Superboy easily caught.

He was about to charge Roy, incensed that he would attack his brother while his attention was elsewhere but he was stopped by Percy's arm.

"Thank you for making my point, Speedy" Percy said flatly

"SCREW YOU!" Roy yelled and he stalked to the Zeta tube.

"Recognized: Speedy, B06"

"That's Red Arrow, B06 update!" Roy yelled as he disappeared in a flash of Tachyons

Kid Flash was in front of Percy in, well, in a flash

"What's wrong with you man?!" he fairly yelled at him

"Enough" Aqualad said

"I am not happy with the way Percy handled it either, however let us not be blind in the faults of our friend." He said frowning

They heard a little cough and they looked to Batman in attention again, stowing the disagreement for later.

"Mission Parameters…" he said as the Batman began his mission briefing.

-Line Break-

Percy had to admit to himself that the High School looks pretty good, it was dark already but it posed no problem for him at all, all things considering this is the perfect body for him to acquire in this dimension. They have all got linked up by Ms. Martian and he stifled a laugh from the banter Kid and Artemis are having, it really reminds him of the time before he and Annabeth got together. He let out a sigh. He miss Annabeth so much, if he can be allowed a moment of selfishness he wished that Annabeth was sent to this dimension too, if then at least he can always be assured that she's safe

"I don't think that qualifies as a selfish thought" said Artemis's voice in his head making him jump

"Beside, you still have us in this world Tempest" this time it was Ms. Martian's voice

He realized that the banter has stopped and that they were in his head the whole time.

"Sorry guys just got nostalgic for a bit" he apologized

"We understand man" Kid Flash answered

Just then he heard Kaldur calling for back up.

"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, and Tempest we're under attack in the computer lab!"

"On our way!"

Percy rushed in as fast as he could running battle tactics on his mind, Kid was doing a wide perimeter so he might take about ten seconds to get there, Megan and Artemis are closer but slower and Megan can't use the density shifting her uncle has mastered, and Percy is on the roof afraid that he might bring the school down by bursting through the ceiling, long way it is then.

-Line Break-

Kaldur has used his water bearers and formed two blades currently facing an assassin with a cat mask. It seems the mask was chosen in good taste as his opponent is showing all the agility of a cat on the hunt. Kaldur struck close and the assassin leaped and did a flip over his head, she reached into her robes and threw a few shuriken at Doctor Roquette, thankfully Kaldur reflexes was good enough and he morphed one of the blades into a whip using it to bat the shurikens aside.

The assassin leapt back and threw a few to Kaldur who blocked them with his fore arm getting scratched a bit.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense" Kaldur stated

"And my shuriken are quite poisoned" retorted the assassin

Just then the rest of the team reached Kaldur's position effectively outnumbering the assassin five to one.

"This gig's getting interesting" she almost purred before considering "maybe a little too interesting as Percy smashed through the wall behind her.

She threw a smoke bomb to the floor and in true ninja fashion disappeared.

"That was cool" Percy blurted out

Robin and Superboy were unfortunately too late to stop the fog from taking over info from star labs. They decided to re-scan for the fog to outline the next target and move the good doctor to a nearby internet café this time they were more prepared to take care of the assassin however Kid Flash and Artemis are still going at it. Percy silently wished they'd just kiss already but the two heard his though. He really has to remember when they're connected telepathically.

Kaldur has a good strategy, he positioned the team and left Percy to guard Roquette he then sent Ms. Martian to 'patrol' the perimeter.

Meanwhile the assassin from earlier is back with back up of about twenty ninjas and are hiding in the trees.

"Let's go before the martian comes back" said the woman "I don't want to even the odds"

She gave the order and her ninjas attacked, the assassin in the cat mask sneaked around while the other ninja's engage the Kid Flash, Artemis, and Kaldur directly.

Kid zoomed through a group of ninjas delivering punches and kicks by the dozen, a couple managed to swing their katanas at him but none touched the speedster.

Artemis was flipping and bobbing as the ninjas tried to tag her to no avail, she surprised the others by suddenly leaping forward and using her bow she struck the unlucky ones near her dropping them quickly the others dodged backwards but Artemis drew and shot an exploding arrow sending the enemy ninjas flying away.

Kaldur's water bearers are formed as twin sabers and he was facing the ninjas incredibly well, he took them down quickly when he saw something flying at him in his peripheral vision. Using his arms to block he found them to be throwing stars now embedded on his arm. Fortunately the wounds were shallow and he removed them easily.

"I had hoped to face you again" said the lady in the cat mask "let's test the limit to your jellyfish immunity shall we"

She rushed to towards Kaldur drawing twin sai and slashing upwards, Kaldur blocked easily and swiped with one saber but the lady dodged it with a spin, her sai flashed to the right and Kaldur was nicked at the arm. The Atlantean hacked and slashed his moves fast but not fast enough, the woman dodged them and kept scratching him with her sai; on his cheek, below the elbow, on the arm. Kaldur found an opening and ducked forwards as her sai rushed to stab him, he got under her guard, the other sai rushed forward but his water bearer snapped forward and blocked it. Her eyes widened under her mask in surprise before a feral grin came to her lips, Kaldur was barely a second away from defeating her when the toxins took effect and he slumped paralyzed.

"Limit found" she said

The assassin was about to finish Kaldur when she straitened up and caught an arrow, she looked towards Artemis when gas started being sprayed from the arrow to her face. It did absolutely nothing however.

"Sorry, mask has built-in filters" she laughed

The assassin then sprinted inside to end the doctor leaving Artemis and Kid to deal with the remaining ninjas.

-Line Break-

She was quick and silent, the doctor never had any inclination that she was about to die and was still typing on the computer. The assassin's sai snapped forward to stab the doctor when all of a sudden Doctor Roquette spun around and slapped the lady's arm to the side, Roquette's form then shifted to that of Ms. Martian.

"It's a trick!" she realized quickly as Megan attacked trying to take her down, a few ninjas that escaped from the brawl outside intercepted Ms. Martian and she attacked them instead; incensed with the deception she sneaked away and looked for the real Roquette.

She found her easily after crawling through the ventilation shaft; she kicked the grills and dropped down aiming to kill the young doctor once and for all. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and was thrown to the far wall, twisting her body around the assassin managed to land on her feet.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked the sidekick in front of her

"Cheshire" she said "and you're Tempest, Wonder Woman's sidekick"

"Last chance Cheshire" Percy said "give up"

Cheshire just snickered a little then all of a sudden sprang right towards Percy her sai sailing forward, Percy didn't even move as the sai shattered against his gut. His arm snapped forward almost hitting Cheshire but the assassin was damn good, able to flip backwards before he can touch her.

Cheshire remembered the briefing she got on this job, this guy tempest was a kryptonian clone which means he's vulnerable to magic and kryptonite, she doesn't know how to do magic so that only leaves kryptonite. From her kimono she pulled out another sai, the point was glowing green.

Percy's never experienced fighting against a kryptonite weapon before and was woefully unprepared, Cheshire kicked hard driving herself towards him at break neck speed, and the demigod sent his fist forward to meet the opponent who stabbed her sai upwards actually going through his forearm. The effect was immediate Tempest felt a massive drop in his stamina and black spots danced in his vision; the villain pulled out her sai and stood above Tempest as he fell on his knees. She twirled the weapon point down and brought it down, gathering his wits Percy rolled to the side to avoid the kill strike.

He managed to roll to his legs with his knees shaking and shook his head, he wasn't new to pain and weakness, he is a season warrior. Steeling himself he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

Cheshire just laughed.

"You will fight me, with a pen?" she mocked "You indestructible types are so arrogant, not even bringing back up weapons in case you need them."

The laughed woke up something that's been sleeping for so long within him, rage.

"You wish Cheshire." He flicked off the cap with his thumb sending it towards the assassin.

Cheshire batted the cap on reflex and was about to comment when a sharp point sailed to her mask, she managed to leap backwards just and was shocked when she saw the sidekick wielding a sword. He was in an offensive stance, his weight on his back foot, knees bent, sword point on level with his eyes.

"Got it!" Roquette suddenly yelled, at the same time Cheshire received a message telling her that the fog has been neutralized.

"Looks like you get to program another day doctor, lucky for you my orders were very precise." the assassin said before throwing another smoke bomb. As she escaped one thought was prevalent in her mind.

"_Where did that sword come from."_

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**Finally!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Anyway next chapter will be original.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
